5 seconds of summer - Luke Hemmings smut
by LolaBelle18
Summary: completely in love & besotted with each other, luke and Rebecca take a relaxing vacation in Thailand! not all goes to plan but can luke capture rebeccas heart once more? contains profanity and sexual content.


"Bex... Bex... Rebecca, open your eyes." Said a familiar voice that woke me from my dreams.

I did open my eyes but as the bright sun shone in to them I closed them again.

"What's the time?" I asked my boyfriend Luke as I tried to wake myself up. We had spent the day on the beach topping up the tans. I had no desire to move from my beach towel that I was laying on.

"Time to go back to the hotel... and get naked" Luke said with a grin, his blonde hair swaying just ever so gently in the small breeze that our holiday destination offered us.

"I don't wanna move." I grumbled giving him my 'fuck me' eyes.

Luke chuckled then climbed on top of me as I sun bathed, he kissed me on the lips, making me smile at his playful manner. "If you don't go back to the hotel then you will end up with a Luke-shaped tan." He teased.

The weight of him on top of me was nice, as was the shade his head gave me as it blocked out the sun. I opened my eyes and looked at my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I like the sound of that... Your dick is digging in to me by the way." I mocked him.

Luke grinned at me then planted another kiss on my lips, allowing his hands to wander over my beach-wear clad body. This right now was heaven! Sun, sea and Luke!

Getting carried away, he playfully bit my lip, I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. His breath tasted of minty chewing gum, it was fresh and delicious, I couldn't explain how much I loved this guy.

He pulled away. " Bex... fuck, I wanna screw you so bad!" He said running his tongue over my bottom lip. Luke rolled off me and stood up, the boner in his shorts was ridiculously obvious. I watched him pick his beach towel up and stuff it in his bag.

"I hate it when you do that." I said sitting up, miffed that he had set me up for some fun together, then taken it away just as quick.

Luke gave me his best smile. "Do what?" He teased.

I glared at him in a playful way, "you know what!" I replied, giving his ass a smack as I stood up.

Luke laughed at me then grabbed the towel I had been laying on and stuffed that in to his bag too. "C'mon, let's get back." He said placing my dress over my neck and covering up my bikini, he lingered in front of me for a while as we shared the private joke of his ever growing dick that didn't want to go down in his pants.

"Can you grab me a juice out your bag please babe?" I asked feeling that maybe I had been out too long in the sun.

Luke handed me the drink then slung his arm around my neck.

We walked off the beach and up to the main road talking about what our immediate future was going to hold. This short break we were enjoying was going to be the last for a while, Luke and his band were going to be majorly busy for the rest of the year touring around the world.

"So do you think that you will be able to make it home in time for my birthday party?" I asked, knowing the likelyhood of him returning for my birthday while he toured was about 1%.

Luke stopped walking as we waited to cross the road. "Rebecca, I wouldn't miss it for anything." He replied just as his phone began to ring in his pocket. "It's Calum..." Luke informed me of his caller as he answered it. " ... I won't be a second baby." He added to me, placing the mobile to his ear.

I stood next to him for a few seconds listening to him talk to his friend, until I finished the small carton of apple juice that I had been drinking. Looking around I saw a trash can a few yards away. Slipping from Luke's arm I walked up and threw the empty carton away.

It was the loud shriek of car brakes that made me turn quickly, As I turned and looked at Luke who was no longer holding the phone to his ear, it was just dangling in his arm, he looked back at me in shock.

From that moment on, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I don't know if I saw the blur of red car that was hurtling towards me first or the devastated look in lukes eyes as he watched on, helpless.

So many things were happening at once, the horrifying noise from the car brakes locking as the wheels skidded on the tarmac, Luke was screaming my name as I remained glued to the spot, too scared to move as I watched the car spin. The back end of it was going to hit me, I knew I wouldn't be able to move in time.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore, the fear surrounding me was so thick I could smell it.

"REBECCA!" were the last words I heard as the trunk of the car smacked in to me, my body was propelled in the air. I screwed my eyes up tighter not wanting to know my fate or see the awful look on Luke's face as he watched on.

Pain seared through my legs as my senses kicked in to action.

I was no longer flying upwards, I knew that much. It was confirmed as my back smacked hard in to something, I heard the crack of glass as my head hit the windscreen and unconsciousness took me away...

Waking up, I felt fuzzy and confused, I was staring up at a ceiling, my head hurt and my face felt swollen. Looking around my surroundings I realized I was laying in a hospital bed, I had all manner of lines and tubes attached to me.

My neck was stiff as I turned my head and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase by my bedside, even a balloon bobbed around on a ribbon that said 'get well soon'.

I tried to focus my brain in to remembering what had happened to me. It was then I noticed my hand was attached to someone else's. He had his head lay on the side of my bed, a scruff of blonde hair that fell in so many different directions as he slept soundly.

My stirring disturbed him though.

"Oh my God...fuck, Bex, you're awake! Are you okay? I've been so fuckin worried 'bout you." He said, his voice husky sounding from his broken sleep.

I ran my hand over my face, trying to wake myself up a little more.

"Are you in much pain? That car came out of no where... I didn't no what the fuck to do Rebecca." He rambled out.

I shook my head, I gathered the pain killers had dulled a lot of any pain that I might be in and any train of thought.

I looked at the blonde scruffy hair, then looked at my leg that was in a cast.

"I've tried contacting your mum but... shit, Bex! I thought you were going to die, I've never been so scared in my whole life." He said rubbing his thumbs on my hand he still held.

I looked up and met his eyes, they looked red from crying. "Who are you?" I asked him, being pretty sure I had never layed eyes on this guy that seemed to know me.

His eyes searched mine, like he was looking for some humour. "I'm... I'm going to get a doctor." He replied in a shaky voice as he stood up, he had an accent... Australian maybe?

I didn't understand anything of what was going on, or how I came to be here apart from the talk of cars coming out of no where.

I was left on my own in the hospital room for only a minute or so before the blonde guy came back with two doctors in tow, they were both foreign, I didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

I had lights shone in my eyes and my blood pressure taken, things were injected in to me but nothing explained... not in English at least.

While all these things were going on around me the blonde paced the floor, he looked worried. I couldn't work out why no one was English, where the hell was I? Once I was finished being prodded and poked by doctors the blonde left the room with them. I heard raised voices from outside my hospital door.

I looked out the small square window that was in my room, I was probably on the second or third floor up, but the hot sunshine and scattering of palm trees that were around the hospital confirmed my fears that this was definitely not England!

Swinging wide open, and shutting with just a click, the blonde walked back in through the door, this time he was alone.

He stared at me for a while before he spoke. "Bex... they think... the doctors think you are suffering from some temporary memory loss. Do you honestly not know who I am?" He asked.

I looked at him, his accent definitely Australian. He wore a lip piercing and t-shirt with the sleeves cut off... not really typical of the guys I knew. "I've no idea." I said feeling a bit sorry for him as his face looked like his world had ended.

"I'm Luke..." He said trying to jog my memory as he threw in his best smile for good measure.

I nodded. "What happened to me?" I asked, eager for answers of how I ended up like this.

"A car hit you, it lost control on the road and spun out... you've broken your leg Bex... you had a nasty hit on the head too." Luke explained.

I nodded again. "You were with me?" I asked curious.

"Yeah... we are on vacation together." Luke said as he sat in the hospital seat next to my bed.

"What do you mean together?" I questioned, looking at the lip piercing again.

Luke looked like he was fit to cry but he held it in with a deep breath, that I was grateful for. "I'm your boyfriend, Rebecca... I have been for the last 10 months."

My head seemed to hurt a little more on hearing this. He seemed like a nice guy but I couldn't possibly work out how I would of ended up dating a guy like that... especially Australian. I've never even been to Australia!

"You okay?" Luke asked as he placed his hand in mine as a way to comfort me.

"I feel sick." I said looking at him.

"Not quite the reaction I wanted." Luke said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him. "I don't mean you make me sick... I mean..." I tried to explain.

Luke chuckled. "It's fine... I know what you mean." He said softly. He looked so doe eyed over me. Pity really took hold as I tried to imagine what he was going through right now. How awful it must be to just not be remembered by someone you care about.

"So... where are we?" I asked, hungry for more answers.

"Thailand... it was meant to be romantic and secluded and shit... not like this." He said looking at the four walls of my hospital room.

My eyes widened then as I wondered how close this Luke guy and I actually were... had he seen me naked? Had I slept with him... was I no longer a virgin? My head was spinning. "How.. erm... how serious are we... exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Very." Came Luke's blunt response.

"So we are..." I began, trying to think of an appropriate word for screwing.

Luke smiled then let out a small laugh. "Yeah we are." Was all he replied.

I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I was mortified that this stranger knew everything about me and knew me like no one else ever had but I didn't even have a clue who he was.

"Bex, listen... you look terrified and that's killing me. The hospital is trying really hard to contact your mum but until then I'm all you have out here. I love you so much baby, and with the accident and now this it's just... fucked!" He said and walked away from me, he was clearly upset but didn't want me to see his face.

I sat silently in my hospital bed as I watched Luke face the wall, hiding his emotion from me. I felt so bad for him.

"I'm sorry." I said in a whisper, not really knowing what could make any of this better.

"What if you never get it back?" Luke said, finally turning around, his eyes red once again.

It was odd how I was the one that had been involved in this awful accident and had no memory of such important life events but I felt the overwhelming desire to make this stranger feel better.

"It will come back... Maybe if we talked... you could try and make me remember." I said sounding optimistic.

"You want to remember me?" He asked.

"I've got no reason to not want to... you seem kind and... let's face facts, your not ugly." I said with a smile, making him laugh.

The smile on Luke's lips lingered, it was a nice smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room. "If I arrange for you to get out of that bed, would you like to sit outside and chat... be nicer than being stuck in here." He said wiping the back of his hand on his face, removing any traces of the situation getting the better of him.

"I would like that." I replied honestly.

Luke grinned at me happily, then left the room. He was gone for a while this time, I gathered to try and find someone that could speak English, but soon enough he returned with a nurse and a wheel chair.

The nurse unhooked me from all the lines I was attached to and she helped me and my broken leg in to the chair.

"One!" She kept saying to Luke in a very poor attempt at English.

Luke nodded. "I promise." He said to the nurse then wheeled me out of the hospital room and toward the lift.

"One what?" I asked him as the elevator doors glided shut.

"One hour... the nurse said you have to be back in your room by an hours time to have your obs checked." He explained.

I let out a sigh wishing that I was at home or my parents could be with me, I felt so alone. The doors of the lift opened up to the ground floor of the hospital and Luke pushed me in my wheel chair towards the revolving doors. The sun was baking hot on my skin, the grounds of the hospital were really very pretty though, and Luke spent some time finding the perfect place for us to go. He opted for a shady position under a large tree, he parked me up next to an ornate looking iron bench then sat down himself.

An awkward silence surrounded us.

"So... You're Australian?" I asked. "How did we meet?" I said, breaking the tension as best I could.

"Rebecca, Can I ask you a question first?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied with a smile, I could see the shyness hiding behind his eyes.

Luke ran his hand through his blonde scruff of hair, I wondered how many times I may have done that to him.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" He asked me.

I raised my eyebrows as I tried to think. "I'm not sure exactly... I remember my 15th birthday." I said with a smile. "That's about as far back as it goes." I replied.

Luke placed both of his hands in his lap. "Bex... it's your birthday in 8 weeks time... you've planned a big party... your gonna be 18, babe." He said seriously as we both realised that I was missing years of my life.

I could of cried, I felt like crying, being honest I think Luke felt the same.

"So... how did we meet?" I asked again, ignoring the fact that I was missing a lot of memories.

Luke exhaled a deep breath. "You had VIP tix to a show." He said casually.

I smiled at this news. At least we shared something in common like music. "What show was it?" I asked.

Luke let his beaming smile win me over again. "It was my... it was just a random band." He said looking down to the floor then back up to me. "We got talking and just hit it off... like really hit it off, it was like I had known you my entire fucking life... I've got pictures of us on my phone. You wanna see?" He asked, big puppy dog eyes on him that I couldn't or wouldn't resist.

"I'd love to... can you help me out of this thing." I said, wanting to get out of the stupid wheelchair.

Luke smiled and gladly helped me over to sit next to him on the bench, I winced in pain. My body felt like it had been thrown about like a rag doll.

Luke looked at me, concern in his eyes. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I lied, playing down the pain I was in. "Let's see these pictures." I said moving the conversation on.

Luke took great delight in showing me some of the pictures on his phone. "This one was taken just after I met your parents... your mum didn't really agree with us to begin with but I won her over." He beamed, remembering things from the photograph that I had no recollection for.

"This is us on your first trip to oz." Luke continued showing me a picture of us both at a zoo.

"We look happy." I said honestly as I looked at my smiling face in the picture and my arms draped around Luke's neck.

"We were happy... still are... I hope." Luke said as he made eye contact with me. "I'm a good guy, Bex. I won't break your heart or hurt you, I want you to know the real me before you know the rest." He said cryptically as he sold me his best points.

A shiver ran down my spine as I sat in the shade, making goose bumps appear on my arms.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked as he placed his hand on my arm to check my temperature. "Come on let's get you back inside... you need some rest."

"But I want to know more about us." I argued as luke helped me in to my wheelchair again, it was then I noticed two girls standing and staring at us. Luke noticed them too, making him hurry as he wheeled me back inside.

"Do you know them?" I asked as we entered the lift.

"Know who?" Luke asked.

"The two girls outside... they were looking at us oddly." I said looking at Luke's lip piercing once more and mentally deciding that I did actually like it.

"I didn't see, sorry." He said looking at his feet.

I knew he was lying... but why?

Once back in the hospital room I was put back in to bed, I really did feel worn out, my body had been through enough.

Luke watched on as my hourly observations were taken, I saw him scan the bruises on my body, his eyes looked sad. He also tried his hardest to get the latest information about my health or if my mother had been contacted yet.

He spent his time in my room telling me stories about funny things we had done together or interesting things we had seen. I was fascinated by it all, he made me laugh so much. I was beginning to understand the connection we had when he told me earlier that on our first meeting it was like we had known each other forever. The hours passed quickly and nightfall soon came

"I want the memories back so badly." I said to him as I yawned, the only light in my room was from a dim hospital lamp

Luke looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, we can make new ones if you like?" He said sleepily as he rested in the chair at my bedside with his feet up on my bed.

"I would like that." I smiled.

Luke sat up, removing his feet from my bed. "I'm gonna have to get going... visiting hours finished ages ago and you need a decent sleep." He said giving my hand a squeeze.

I nodded, knowing my eyes weren't going to stay open for much longer.

Luke gave me a gentle hug, realising that to me he was a perfect stranger. I enjoyed the kiss on the cheek that he gave me though and the smell of sunscreen on his skin. I adored the way he whispered "take care" in my ear and I appreciated the cheeky wink he gave me as he left my room.

I mentally applauded my 'forgotten self' for finding such a nice, but perhaps foul mouthed boyfriend.

The sun shining in through the slatted blinds of my window woke me up the next morning, I was startled yet pleased to see my Australian bit of rough already arrived and reading a magazine as he sat in the chair by my bed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Luke said as he folded the magazine up, giving me his attention.

"No... I didn't sleep great to be honest." I replied.

"Do you need more pain meds?" Luke asked as his brows furrowed together.

I shook my head. "No.. Bad dreams." I revealed then burst in to tears with the memories of a car accident dream fresh in my mind.

"Rebecca?" Luke said as he moved from his seat on to the edge of my bed, next thing I knew I was safely tucked up in his arms. The blonde hair that I found so intriguing was now resting against my face as he comforted me.

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed. "... I just can't figure out what was a memory or what was a dream. I'm so confused, Luke. I thought maybe things would come back to me by morning" I said to him pulling away from our hug just so I could make eye contact with him.

Lukes eyes looked sad for not just me but for him. I don't know if it's because I felt so lonely but I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him... so I did.

Luke didn't resist me, if anything he seemed to beg for more as our tongues joined, his lips felt soft against mine and his breath was sweet against my face.

I felt his hand place itself on my hip. It was the strangest sensation to be wanted by someone I didn't know. I soon forgot about my tears and enjoyed the feel of Luke's kisses as they trailed down my neck, I saw he had his eyes shut as he enjoyed our moment of passion, despite my injuries, my body throbbed for him.

I found my hands in his hair before long, my body seemed to know what to do but my brain was all over the place knowing that kissing strange boys was best to be avoided even when it felt this good.

The heat of the moment grew as I heard Luke's breathing get heavier, if anything that just turned me on more. All sorts of things were flashing through my mind.

Lukes hand felt heavy on my hip, I could feel his thumb making little circles on the small exposed part of flesh where my night shirt had rode up.

With his lips back on mine, I let him take control. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the scent from his skin and the occasional tug on my bottom lip as he playfully bit me. My heart felt like it was going to go in to cardiac arrest it had so much adrenalin pumping around it.

My hands didn't really know what to do, running them through his blonde hair felt nice though, it felt natural, the entire kiss felt natural, and I fully understood how I was no longer a virgin. There was no way kissing like this would stay just kissing for long.

I felt robbed of my memories even more then, I wanted them back!

A small smile crept over my mouth as I recalled what Luke had said to me last night about making new memories together, I hoped that would include lots like this. On feeling my sudden burst of amusement on my lips, Luke pulled away from me, his face hovered just an inch from mine.

We looked at each other for several seconds, I took in the beautiful blue colour of his eyes. His chest heaved in and as he tried to control his breathing, the aroma of his sunscreen hit me again, I was beginning to love that smell. I noticed the bulge in his shorts and didn't really know what to do about it.

"I'm sorry." Luke said as he looked from my eyes then back down to my mouth quickly.

I shook my head. "Don't be... that was... wow!" I said with a laugh.

Lukes face softened, he looked pleased with himself that he was winning me over.

"I've got some news actually." Luke said with a smile. "I finally got hold of your mum last night while I was at the hotel, she was really worried but I said you were fine... just a bit confused." He explained.

I felt so relieved, finally some normality was on its way. "When is she getting here?" I asked, subconsciously worrying about how bad my hair looked now I had just made-out with this guy. Luke however didn't seem bothered that I had bed hair or no make up on, he just looked at me with those big blue doe eyes of his.

"Well... here's the thing. She... well we..." He corrected himself. "... think it's best that you fly back home."Luke said, tilting his head to one side as he checked my reaction to this news.

"Home sounds good! When can we leave?" I replied straight away.

"Once the docs here give you the okay to fly... but Bex I can't be there. I've got to go home myself... to my home... in Sydney." He said so quietly I just about heard him.

"Your leaving me?" I said feeling a little heartbroken. "But I'm all beat up by a car... surely you want to stay with me... I want you to stay with me." I said feeling emotional again.

Luke let out a deep breath. "I want to... more than anything but... I need to go Bex, it's hard to explain." He said.

I looked down to my lap where my hand was joined with his after our kissing session. "Try." I replied.

"Can I be honest with you... like completly honest. I'm terrified that you won't ever remember me and I desperately want you to like me for who I am and not what I am." Luke said not moving his eyes from mine as he spoke.

"I don't understand what you mean? What are you?" I asked wondering if I was dating an axe murderer.

"I will tell you everything when the time is right... I can't go with you though Bex, it would be letting too many people down. The old you would know that, she would understand." He replied, talking in riddles.

"What people?" I asked.

"Do you trust me Rebecca?" Luke said ignoring my question.

I looked at him, the blonde hair, the blue eyes, his eyebrows that were somehow begging me to love him, his tatty jeans that hung too low, the piercing on the lips that I had just kissed. He had made me laugh so much yesterday, been there for me, helped me, hugged it out and declared his love. I couldn't think of a reason as to why I shouldn't trust him.

I nodded to say yes.

"Do you love me?" He asked in a whisper.

"I've only known you for twenty-four hours." I said gripping on tighter to his hand, the idea of him having to go so far away from me was terrible.

"Do you feel anything towards me?" He said.

"I feel like you make me happy... like I've known you always... I feel like you're the only thing that matters." I replied. "I feel like I've been in love with you forever and I don't want it to stop."

Luke smiled, happy with my heartfelt confession. "The show... the concert that I met you at, the band's called 5 seconds of summer... does that mean anything to you?" He asked.

I wanted to say yes, I wanted to share the amazing times that we had in our past, but nothing came. "I'm sorry." I said, entwining my fingers with his as we sat and had this heart to heart.

I could see the disappointment in the most perfectly blue eyes I knew I had ever seen. Luke leaned in closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips, it wasn't like before. I took this kiss as a way of him saying he loved me, not that he needed me. "I want you to have this." He said placing his mobile phone in my hand.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I trust you... have a good snoop around on that thing, see if you can still say you love me after." He said getting up and walking over to the window.

I looked at the phone confused as to why he wanted me to invade his privacy. Luke just spent his time staring out the window while I stared at the phone he had left in my hand.

"Is this a test? Am I not meant to look at it?" I asked.

Luke chuckled as he remained looking out the window. "Just look through the phone Bex." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I shrugged and unlocked the phone to see the home screen boasting a rather intimate looking picture of Luke and I mid-kiss. I raised my eyebrows at it thinking that I looked pretty hot stuck to his face.

I was unsure of what I was looking for really so I started off reading text messages. The last one I had sent Luke said 'omfg babe, u r a perv! Xxxx' I realised then that the message I had replied to was a picture of lukes dick, my face flushed red. I then flicked through his pictures, the most recent ones were of us on holiday.

It wasn't until I hit the little blue birdie icon for his Twitter account that I realised how complicated things were.

I looked up to Luke but only saw the back of his head as he still looked out the window. He was famous! Verified and everything.

My breathing lost it's momentum as I read through his notifications and tweets.

I actually felt dizzy.

I pressed home on his phone and placed it down on the bed.

"That's why the girls were looking at us yesterday." I said to Luke.

He turned and nodded, satisfied that I had found what he wanted me to.

"Why do you love me?" I asked realising that I was just normal compared to this guy.

"I just do... I had to beg you to date me the first time round. You were exactly the same then, couldn't see why I wanted you, you were convinced that I was gonna hurt you because of the fame... that's why I want you to want me, and not a guy in a band." Luke replied.

"I'm not really sure what to say... I thought I was confused before but now... this is mental!" I said looking at the boy who looked pretty normal but underneath was anything but.

Luke looked at me, I don't think he knew what to say either.

An awkward silence entered in to the room with us, I didn't like it. Awkwardness just didn't feel like a thing that Luke and I would do.

"Luke, my heart loves you even if my brain can't remember why... I don't care who or what you are." I said softly.

The relief on his face was instant as I spoke. "Really?" He asked, fairly shocked at my response to the fame news.

"Yeah, really!" I replied confidently.

From that instant Luke relaxed, he opened up about himself, told me about his band and about his crazy life. I loved spending every minute with him but no matter how much he talked nothing even sparked a slight memory in my brain.

I was eventually allowed to fly home and the weeks whizzed by, even though Luke and I were separated by thousands of miles while he toured around the world it didn't seem to make any difference. I was proud of him and what he was but the funny thing I found about Luke was that he seemed to be more proud of me. I adored that about him. Sometimes I think he missed the old me but he never said. It was the morning of my 18th birthday, 8 weeks after I was hit by the car that I realised how much Luke actually did love me.

He had travelled for 16 solid hours just to spend 4 hours with me before jumping on another plane to do a show in Mexico. I wasted no time pulling him up by the hand to my bedroom to be alone.

Once in my room, I kicked the door shut with the back of my foot and practically jumped in to Luke's arms, I wrapped my legs around his waist and our lips joined for the first time in so long.

It was amazing to feel the warmth from his body and the smell of his hair. Luke's kisses were erratic, he wasn't hiding the fact that he had missed me.

Walking backwards with me clinging on to him, Luke stumbled backwards on to my bed. We both fell with a soft thud on to my floral patterned duvet cover.

With our kiss broken in the fall, I looked at my gorgeous blue eyed boy as he lay flat on my bed with me sat upright on his lap.

"I forgot how beautiful you are... Skype doesn't do you justice." He said as he held his hands out flat for me to rest my palms against his.

I smiled at him as my eyes practically drunk in the sight of him. "I'm the lucky one because I get to see you in high def whenever I want." I said now rubbing my hands on the outside of his t-shirt.

"Is high definition better than the real thing though?" Luke replied as he raised his eyebrows doing the puppy dog eye trick that almost killed me.

I shook my head. "No chance." I said as I leaned my body down and kissed him. The position I was currently in on top of him now was definitely the closest we had been since I lost my memories. The handful of times I had seen Luke since Thailand were more 'get to know you' activities, like eating out or shopping but the last two weeks had mostly consisted of suggestive texts and lots of sexual innuendo over skype.

I momentarily forgot how to breath as Luke's hand found its way up my top.

Being the typical United Kingdom, the weather was freezing, so to have this warm, almost hot-to-the-touch hand stroking at my bare flesh as it worked further beneath my shirt up my spine was very welcoming.

"This okay?" Luke whispered out from our kiss as he landed a handful of my boob.

"Yeh... it's more than okay." I replied but 'What the hell am I doing' were the subconscious words that kept flashing through my mind as I sat on top of this Australian boy band member with my legs straddling his waist while he actually enjoyed himself in my company. It amused me at how incredibly lucky I was.

Lukes tongue swept gently in my mouth, it was soft and skillful. He was by far the best kisser I had ever come across. My breath staggered when I felt a distinct hard object dig in to my pelvis through my skinny jeans, once again I felt my insides throb for him.

Leaning my hands either side of his head I got lost in the moment. The softness of his lips, as well as the slight scratch against my skin from the scruff on his chin was an almost magical combination. Any nerves I had just ebbed away as I relaxed in to the situation.

I opened my eyes and to to my surprise saw luke with his beautiful blue ones looking back at me.

"This is... intense." He whispered as we both shared the knowledge of where this was going.

I nodded, caught in the moment of our seduction, just as I heard my mum walk across the hall landing and in to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Luke wasn't going to take this further now he knew my mum was nearby.

He smiled at me then gently rolled me off him on to the side of the bed.

"Oh, my God seriously!" I moaned at him as our raunchy session came to an end and he sat up. "I hate it when you do that." I argued.

Luke looked at me, his eyes wide. "Do what?" He said quietly.

"You know wh-" I began but then clasped my hands over my mouth as I realised the same thing Luke had.

Luke took my hands away from my face. "Bex! You remembered that!... that's what you used to say!... baby, what else do you remember?" He asked me. His grip on my hands so tight it almost hurt.

I looked at my boyfriend, my Luke, my Australian, my first love, my last love. He was my world. "Everything." Were the words that left my lips.

Luke wrapped his arms around me excitedly. "Fuck bex! Your you." He said showering me with kisses.

All fears of my mother lurking about left Luke in an instant as his feelings towards me took control of his instincts.

He toyed with my bra strap, almost teasing himself with it in the heat of this excitable moment

I ran my fingers through his unruly hair, then took his shirt off.

He lay back on the bed, and pulled me on top of him, I kissed his chest as he un hooked my bra.

His hands on my breasts felt so good, he played with my nipples. I felt pulses run through my body, he pulled me towards him, placing an erect nipple in his mouth, his hands ran down my back, gently caressing me.

I wanted him inside me so bad, now my memories were back I knew what I had been missing out on the last eight weeks, I could feel my insides throbbing. I pulled myself up off of him to get his trousers off.

Luke's breathing was so heavy. Once I had undressed his lower half I slipped my underwear off. He reached his arm out and pulled me back on top of him, feeling his erection against my bare flesh was almost too much to take, I leaned in on him, kissing his lips, he guided my hips so he could enter me.

He groaned as my body moved against his, his hands ran across my breasts, then to my hips once more to quicken our pace.

I leaned forward to kiss him, he felt so good inside me, luke let out a moan and gently bit my lip, his intensity was surreal. I placed my hands either side of his head and let him know I was about to come, he took my hands and entwined his fingers with mine, I could feel his erection harden in between my thighs, and knew he was close too.

I placed his hands back on my breasts as we climaxed, I slowed my body gradually, feeling him pulsate within me, I then lay on his chest and kissed him. Listening to the sounds of our panting slowly ease.

There was no awkward moment after, everything felt natural, just like before the accident.

We got in to bed, and layed together. I could hear Luke's heart beat. It sounded beautiful.

He played with my hand with his fingers, etching out imaginary circles with them.

I looked up to luke, now reunited with a million lost memories...


End file.
